Brothers but not by blood
by Tara-hime
Summary: A chronicle of events during Harry and Ron's life.
1. The News

[][1]

[][2]

[][3]

[][4]

[][5]

[][6]

The News

  


  


  


"Ronnie, please come here honey!" 

Ronnie looked up from his toy spaceships at the sound of his mother's voice. "Ok mommy!" came his reply. He scurried down the fleet of the stairs hoping that his mother didn't find out that he ate all of the cookie dough before she had the chance to bake. His mother and father were both in the living room seated at the couch. From the looks on their faces they seemed to be in good spirits.

"Ronald please sit down we have something to tell you," his father motioned him to sit down. Ronnie was confused as to why they called him if he was not in any trouble but he sat down anyway eager to hear what they had to say.

"Now son we have been a happy family for quite some time but your mother and I feel that something is missing." His father paused for a second at seeing the look of confusion on his sons face and opened to speak further but his wife continued instead.

"What your father is saying is that you are going on six years old and you have not tried to make any friends at all since you started school." She said gently.

It was true though Ronnie had been in school for over a year now and he still had no friends to call his own. Not that he didn't try to make any they just thought he was weird because all he ever did was talk about spaceships but that was all he knew to talk about. His father was an ace pilot, he just had a knack for space travel, and Ronnie grew up around ships and spaceports. He idolized his father greatly hoping that one day he would be a great pilot or at lease make his name memorable.

"So" his mother continued, " we decided that we are going to have a baby brother or sister for you so you won't be all alone anymore."

Ronnie didn't know what to say. He always did want to have a brother or a sister and he was terribly lonely even for one his age, so maybe this was the answer. Although he remembered something that he hoped wasn't still true.

"I thought mommy couldn't have anymore children because she had trouble with me and I hurt her tummy." He tried to hold back the tears for it hurt so badly to know that he was almost the reason his mother would have not been alive anymore. His parents always reassured him that it was not his fault she had complications and they never loved him any less for it.

Ronnie felt arms wrap around him and looked into his mother's beautiful violet eyes. "Oh sweetheart that is true I still can't have anymore children but we found a way to have one without hurting me."

"Are you going to adopt?" Ronnie had heard of adoption but he never really understood how it worked.

"No we do not have enough money to adopt but you're father heard of a new type of technology that makes a baby from another's DNA." Ronnie was getting more confused by the minute. His father noticed it again.

"You see son this is quite new it has never been done before but we have decided to take him in and give him a good home and you a friend." 

"Are you ok with this Ronnie? We would never do anything unless we knew that you wanted to as well." His mother asked. "Yes mommy I want to have a brother or sister, I want to have a friend." Ronnie hugged his father and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and ran off thinking of all the fun things he and his new brother or sister would get into.

  


  


  


Well what do you think? I always wanted to do a story like this and always wondered how Ron and Harry became brothers' anyway. I tried to make Ronnie a little shy and keep to how a six year old would think. I know his parents probably sound corny but if I decide to continue this I will gradually change their personalities so they won't be the Leave it to Beaver types. So tell me what you think I'll take flames as well because that is the only way I can approve my writings. Should I continue this or what?

  


  
  


* * *

   [1]: index.html
   [2]: mailto:psychomouse604@aol.com
   [3]: guest.html
   [4]: downloads.html
   [5]: links.html
   [6]: surprise.html



	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2 - The Arrival  
  
  
A few weeks later…  
  
Ronnie could not hold his excitement any longer, today was the day his parents would bring home his new brother. He wished it had been sooner but his father said that they had to keep him under observation; why he did not know, but that did not matter because today was the day his brother would come home for the first time.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun, we're going to do everything together. I'll teach him how to build a model ship, and we can play outlaws and space forces too." Ronnie said to himself. After a couple of brainstorms going through his head he finally heard his parents cruiser drive up to the house. Ronnie rushed to the door nearly falling from his excitement and opened the door to see his parents and an aqua-haired boy at least three years younger than him. The boy looked around shyly, almost frightened, clutching onto his new mother's skirt for dear life.  
  
"Ahem Ronnie this is your new brother Harry, Harry this is your brother Ronnie. Why don't you two say hello to each other." Ronnie's father said. The boy, now Harry, looked up and muttered what Ronnie thought was a hello. Ronnie wondered why Harry was so frightened; his parents were the best in the entire world, they would never try to harm him. "Hi there Harry do you want to see my toys?" At the mention of toys Harry's face lit up instantly. "Ok" was his reply and the two young brothers hurried up the stairs.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
Downstairs the parents of the two boys could hear laughter and other sounds of happiness coming from the room their sons now shared. They both sighed in relief happy that their first-born had finally found the companionship he so badly needed. Meanwhile the pair was busily putting together a new model ship that their father had brought them. "One day I'm going to be a great pilot like dad, and I'll travel all over space visiting all kinds of planets. You can be my co-pilot Harry" Harry looked up from his playing with two toy grappler arms and smiled. "Sure thing Ronnie that would be great but were are we going to get a ship?"   
"Don't worry dad will give us his ship or another one. I've got big plans for us Harry, I'm going to make sure the name McDougall is known throughout the entire universe."  
  
  
AN- No I didn't die on you guys I'm still here, my muse went out on me so I had to replace it but the new one is doing much better. I changed the title because it's more fitting don't you think? Anyways this is going to be a chronicle of events during Harry and Ron's life. From the moment they meet till they reach the leyline. Please review and tell me what you think.  



End file.
